


Zach and Chris Make a Porno

by the_deep_magic



Category: Actor RPF, Star Trek RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barebacking, First Time, M/M, Pornstars, Rimming, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-03
Updated: 2010-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_deep_magic/pseuds/the_deep_magic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU -- Zach and Chris make a porno</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zach and Chris Make a Porno

“Are we seriously doing this?”

“Christopher, I have shaved.  _Everywhere_.  There is no backing out now.”

Chris groans, already starting to sweat under the lights.  They have every lamp in the apartment – plus several borrowed from the neighbors under less-than-honest pretenses – around and pointed at the bed.  Plus Zach had decided to get all artsy and fashioned makeshift reflectors out of white poster board from the drug store, so that every time Chris looks at the bed, he hears a chorus of angels sing from on high.  Except, well, probably not angels.  Probably more like eunuchs from the depths of the special hell they are going to after doing this.

“Zach, there is a point of no return here, but depilation is not it.”

Zach just stares at him incredulously from behind the tripod.  “Look, we already hashed this all out.  It has to happen.  We need the money.  No point in more wailing and rending of garments.”

 _What garments?_ Chris thinks, staring down at his boxers.  They have teddy bears on them.  His mom gave him those boxers.  “I’m gonna change underwear,” Chris says.  Those bears are too innocent to watch this.

“Good idea,” Zach says, still fiddling with the camera.  “Wear the gray boxer briefs – they make your ass look hot.”

Chris is about to point out all the inappropriate connotations contained in that statement when the shame centers of his brain finally give up the struggle and shrug apathetically. 

He still changes in the bathroom.

When he gets out, he asks Zach, “Mmmkay, tell me one more time?”

“Kissing, underwear off, I suck you, you jack me, we lube up, you fuck me ‘til I come, then pull out and come on my ass,” Zach says, ticking them off on his fingers like a grocery list.

Chris starts to gnaw on his lip, then thinks better of it.  Under that lighting, every tiny imperfection is going to look like a deformity.  “And you’ll tell me when you’re ready for my dick, right?  I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Trust me, you’ll know when I’m ready.  You’re really making this much more complicated than it has to be.”

“I’m really, really not,” Chris says, trying not to sound nervous.  It had been fine when this had all been an academic sort of discussion, but faced with 200,000 watts of lighting, two cameras, and the contents of Zach’s briefs, he’s starting to see a few cracks in the plan.  Not to mention the fact that he’s never actually done this with a guy.  He’s down with the basic mechanics of the thing, but the details are still a little… daunting.  “What if I can’t come?”

“I know for a fact that you don’t have performance issues.  Don’t ask me how, but I do.”

“Okay, wiseass, what if I can’t make you come?”

Zach has the nerve to laugh.  A lot.  “You shouldn’t worry too much about that.”  Chris is not appeased.  “Look, I’ve seen what you’re packing, and I’ll be giving you very detailed feedback as we go.”  Chris gapes.  “What?  I hate it when guys in pornos are completely silent.  It’s just… creepy.  Good sex requires noise.”

“I am well aware of your stance on noise.  We share a wall.”

“All right, Prissy McPrisserson, let’s get this show on the road.  Er, bed.”

Chris rolls his eyes and tries to crack an exasperated smile, but he’s just too tense.  Zach must sense it, because he sets a strong hand on Chris’ (bare) shoulder and squeezes lightly.  “Hey.  How long have we been friends, man?”

“Five years.  Ish.”

“Yeah.  Think that’s gonna change because of a little sex?”

He is.  “Maybe.”

“Well, it might be a little weird right after.  But this is going to make things better.  We’ll have enough money for a real place – one where you don’t have to sleep in a screened-off section of the living room.  One with central air conditioning.  You’re my best friend and I love you, and this is all gonna work out alright in the end.”  He throws an arm around Chris’ shoulders, and though it’s distinctly odd to hug while they’re both shirtless, it’s about to get much odder.

Chris sighs and accepts the comfort.  It’s just Zach, after all.  He pulls back and holds his fist up for a bump.  “For central air conditioning.”

Zach grins and bumps back, then gives Chris a good shove toward the bed.

 _Breathe in through the nose.  Hold.  Out through the mouth._   Chris’ acting training may not have gotten him any decent jobs, but it is keeping him from panicking as Zach makes the final adjustments to the camera.

“Aaaaand… there.  Damn, Chris, you look _good_.”

“You’re just saying that to get in my pants.”

Zach lets out an honest-to-god guffaw.  “There’s the patented Pine sense of humor.  Alright, you ready?  No more nerves once I switch this sucker on.”

“Ready as I’m gonna be.  Come and get it, tiger.”

“You sweet-talker,” Zach says with a wink.  “Three, two, one…”  And the red light comes on the camera.

Chris smiles, making it as genuine as he can.  He’s been told it’s gorgeous smile, and besides, he hates it when porn actors look like they’re doing the nasty at gunpoint.

There’s no plot, no cheesy porno dialogue – thank god.  They’d agreed on that from the outset, partially because they thought they should get right down to it but mostly because they knew they wouldn’t be able to get through it without cracking up.

He keeps his eyes on Zach, not the camera.  _Act like you don’t know you’re being filmed_ , Zach had said.  _Much sexier that way_.  Much easier said than done, especially with the little red light hovering at the edge of his peripheral vision.  But Zach is smiling too, warm and genuine in a way Chris rarely gets to see. 

Zach kneels on the bed, tugging at Chris until they’re face to face and leaning in for a kiss.  They’ve practiced this so there wouldn’t be any hesitation during the real thing.  Zach is actually a pretty good kisser, though Chris had to put his foot down and demand that Zach shave his scruff after a severe case of stubble burn during “rehearsal.”

Chris wraps the hand furthest from the camera around the back of Zach’s neck and kisses him showily – lots of head movement, lots of tongue.  Zach growls a little and straightens, tilting Chris’ head back and taking control of the kiss.  Chris lets it happen for a few moments before fighting back, licking wetly across Zach’s lower lip before biting it – not hard enough to draw blood, but with enough force to look good.

It makes Zach growl again and pull back.  For a split second, Chris is confused – until, that is, Zach braces his hands on Chris’ shoulders and shoves.  Luckily, Chris isn’t off balance enough to flail, though he lets himself hit the bed hard enough to bounce a little.  Before he knows it, Zach has stripped away Chris’ underwear and is crawling over him.  Chris’ heart shoots up into his throat – he’s kind of aroused but not hard yet, and being bare-ass naked under all these lights isn’t helping.

Instead of going straight for his cock like Chris expects, Zach licks and nips at his belly, drawing an authentic gasp out of Chris.  He’s super-sensitive there, though he can’t remember ever mentioning it to Zach, who swirls his tongue around Chris’ belly button and yeah, he’s definitely on the way to Boner City.  And he really needs to stop thinking in terms of “Boner City” if he wants this to work without laughing inappropriately.

While he’s been critiquing his inner monologue, Zach has worked his way up to Chris’ nipples, tweaking one roughly while biting the other and that is _not_ working for Chris.  He threads a hand in Zach’s hair and hauls him up to kiss him, licking across his cheek until his head is turned enough for Chris to hiss “Easy on the nips!” into Zach’s upstage ear.

By way of response, Zach murmurs a throaty “Yes!” and Chris figures he might as well kiss down Zach’s throat while he’s at it.  Zach’s fingers return to Chris’ nipples, much gentler this time, and Chris settles back against the pillow, making Zach lean over him to chase his lips.

“Gonna suck you,” Zach says, his voice a rough snarl but his eyes much softer, checking with Chris before he starts to descend again.

“Do it,” Chris groans, starting to mean it.  “Fucking _do_ it.”

Chris tips his head back, trying to keep a look of eager anticipation on his face.  He’s not convinced he actually wants to watch this – sure, if the noises he’s heard from Zach’s bedroom over the years are any indication, the guy’s pretty good at giving head, but still, he’s a _guy_.  But a mouth is a mouth, Chris rationalizes, as long as he doesn’t look.

And since he’s not looking, it comes as a complete surprise when Zach lifts his cock and, in one smooth motion, swallows him to the root.

“Fuck!” Chris yelps, curling up to see Zach staring up at him through thick eyelashes, eyes dark with lust.  Slowly, painfully slowly, he pulls off and then sinks back down again, drawing an extremely manly whimper from Chris when Zach’s throat contracts around his length.  He does it twice more, his hands anchoring Chris’ hips to the bed, and Chris remains wide-eyed and mewling. 

Zach lets Chris out of his mouth with an audible pop – and if Chris wasn’t completely hard before, he sure as fuck is now – but doesn’t move his mouth away.  Instead he starts lapping at the head of Chris’ cock while gently fondling his balls, and Chris decides he needs to prop himself up on his elbows before his abs and neck start to hurt from the strain of watching.

When Zach dips his head to suck at Chris’ balls, Chris tips his head back and lets out an involuntary whine.  Now he gets why Zach had insisted on Chris trimming his bathing suit area, even though he manifestly refused to shave everything off.  He decides that, should the matter ever come up again, he will trust Zach implicitly in matters of intimate grooming.  Also blowjobs, because holy _fuck_ , Zach knows what he’s doing.

Zach finally closes his mouth around Chris’ cock again and Chris has to dig his short nails into his palms to keep him from putting his feet flat on the bed and thrusting up.  _Your knee will block the camera_ , Zach had said, but he didn’t say anything about Chris tangling a hand in Zach’s hair and helping him along.  Really, he didn’t.  Chris expects to get the evil eye, so he’s entirely shocked when he yanks a little too hard and Zach groans, rising up on all fours and shoving his briefs down just enough to get a hand around his own cock.

The fact that Zach is getting off on nothing more than sucking him nearly undoes Chris.  He can’t get a good look from this angle, but he hears the skin-on-skin sound of Zach stroking himself in time with the bobbing of his head and that’s it.  Chris can either break all the rules and thrust up into that wet heat – in which case he’ll be coming hard down Zach’s throat in a matter of seconds – or do what he does, which is gather up all the strength he possesses and pull Zach off of his cock.  Zach doesn’t make it easy, either. 

“Stop, stop!” Chris has to shout.  “Too good,” he gasps when Zach finally meets his eyes, the smug bastard giving him a smirk that makes Chris’ hips twitch before he can stop them.

In retaliation, Chris sits up quickly and, ignoring the spinning sensation from a complete lack of blood in the upper half of his body, yanks Zach up to kiss him.  He’s only thinking about wiping that smirk off his face, not the taste of himself in Zach’s mouth, but it only throws him off for a second and then he’s back to exploring every crevice of Zach’s mouth with his tongue.  He gets so into it that he completely balks on what to do next, but luckily Zach grabs his hand and closes it around his cock.

Chris can’t get a good rhythm going with the briefs in the way, and besides, it’s only fair that Zach get naked, too, so he pushes Zach back far enough that he can pull them off.  “Holy shit,” Chris mutters.  In five years of friendship and three and a half of living together, he’s seen Zach naked before, but never aroused and never in surface-of-the-sun quality lighting.  Maybe it’s the fact that he shaved, but Zach’s cock looks massive, the head of it flushed deep red.  It’s… not entirely unappealing.

He fits nicely in Chris’ hand and Chris is glad he doesn’t have to hide the likely-astonished look on his face.  _You don’t need to act like a gay porn star_ , Zach had said.  _They go crazy for debauched straight boys_.  Well, Chris is getting the debauched part, alright. 

Zach whimpers a little when Chris grips him, the first slip of control all evening, and Chris immediately sets out to get that sound out of him again.  Impulsively, he kisses Zach again as he twists his wrist, swallowing the other man’s surprised moan.  Either he’s better at this than he thought or Zach is out of his mind with lust, because soon Zach’s thrusting up into his fist, a deep line creasing his forehead as he loses himself in the sensation.  It’s Chris who has to pull away first, and Zach’s eyes, when he opens them, are so dazed that Chris knows he’s completely forgotten the camera’s there, if only for the moment.

But he gets his bearings pretty quickly, reaching for the lube he’d tucked earlier under a corner of the bedsheet.  Before he can uncap it, Chris wraps his hand around Zach’s.  “Can I?” he asks.

Zach is genuinely surprised – his eyes search Chris’ face for just a beat too long before he says, “Fuck, yeah, want your fingers in me.”

Chris takes the lube and then takes a moment to breathe as they rearrange, Zach getting on his hands and knees with his good side to the camera ( _Seriously?_ Chris had said.  _You’re worried about your good side?_ ) while Chris kneels behind him.  He has to turn away from the camera for a second at the momentary wave of _What the fuck am I doing?_ that washes over him at the sight of Zach’s naked ass thrust in the air.  It’s a nice ass, sure, firm and slightly rounded, but it’s Zach’s ass. 

He sets a hand on each cheek, getting a feel for it.  He shouldn’t linger too long, he knows, but he figures Zach’s ass is worth a few seconds of appreciation on camera.  Thanks to the serious oversharing that comes with a one-bathroom apartment, he’s aware of Zach’s cleaning rituals.  He’s used to teasing Zach, but from this angle, the attention to hygiene seems rather more… polite.  _Fresh as a goddamn daisy_ , Chris thinks ridiculously, but before he can stop to think it over, he’s bending down, pressing his lips to the tight pucker of Zach’s hole.

Chris has veered off-script and he knows it, but, well, when in Rome, do as the Roman porn stars do.  Zach goes tense against him and for a second Chris is afraid he’s made a huge mistake, but then Zach chokes out a tortured moan and spreads his legs wider, which Chris takes as a sign to keep going.  He couldn’t say what exactly inspired this, but it’s kind of a fantasy of his own and hey, he’s always been pretty good at improv.

He licks around Zach’s hole, carefully at first, not meaning to tease but not entirely sure what to _do_.  Fortunately, Zach chooses that moment to growl, “Goddamnit, Chris, just stick your fucking tongue in me!”  And Chris would feel like kind of an idiot for not coming up with that himself except that Zach had made it pretty clear that they weren’t supposed to say each others’ names.  And once Zach’s made a plan, it takes some serious shit to make him deviate from it.

So Chris licks him hard, from taint to tailbone, and Zach lets out a wail that Chris has heard exactly once before – when Zach was dating Robert the Dickbag (not his real name) and Chris had to endure the sounds of a night of make-up sex that knocked Zach out for most of the day afterward.  So it’s a good sign, and Chris does it again, spreading Zach’s ass with his hands to get a better angle.

By the time he does work his tongue in, Zach is panting and dripping precum all over the sheets and _fuck_ , this is so much sexier than Chris had thought possible.  His jaw’s starting to ache and he can’t keep it up much longer, but it’s obviously driving Zach out of his mind.  It takes a few repetitions of _morefuckpleasemore_ before Chris realizes what it is Zach wants.

His hands only shaking a little, Chris uncaps the lube and drenches his fingers.  He’s shocked at how easily Zach accepts them, only the slightest resistance, and he figures Zach won’t have a problem with his cock.  He loses the condom in the sheets and tries to find it without looking like he’s searching for it, but it’s no good – the thing is either on the floor or buried somewhere in the bedding.

It’s a good thing Zach’s so drunk with pleasure, because there is no way under normal circumstances that he would let Chris haul him up by the back of the neck until his back is pressed against Chris’ front.  Chris gets a hand under Zach’s jaw to turn his head to the side – facing Chris but away from the camera.  “No condom,” he hisses against Zach’s lips.

Zach bites Chris lower lip, leans into his ear and whispers “Do it.”  Chris’ eyes promptly roll back into his head.

He pushes Zach back into position on hands and knees, then slathers more lube on his cock and, setting firm hands on Zach’s hips, lines himself up.  Chris briefly thinks that it’s a pity the camera isn’t close enough to catch the gorgeous contrast of Chris’ flushed erection against Zach’s pale skin, but all thoughts of videotape fly out of his head completely as he pushes just the head of his cock into Zach’s tight heat.

“Holy shit,” he pants.  “Fucking hell, you’re so tight.”  Chris tries to savor the slow thrust in, but Zach gets impatient and shoves backward, and the sight of his body swallowing Chris’ cock is more than he can take.  He gets a bruising grip on Zach’s hips and watches with fascination as he sinks into Zach’s heat again and again.  “Ah, fuck, wish you could see this,” Chris groans, fingers rubbing at the place their bodies join, and that seems to make something snap in Zach.

“Quit dicking around and fuck me,” Zach growls, shifting more of his weight onto his hands and lifting his ass as high as he can.  Chris takes the hint and grabs him by the hips again, plunging faster.  He gets a “fuck, _yeah_ ” for his trouble, Zach’s moans getting louder and louder the harder Chris fucks him.  Under the blazing lights, they’re both sweating like animals, and Chris can only imagine how they look on camera, skin shining and muscles flexing with the exertion.  The mental image hits him so hard and so fast that he breaks rhythm.

In a flash of inspiration, Chris bends down and clutches Zach’s shoulders for better leverage.  The position also has the advantage of allowing Chris to bite possessively at the back of Zach’s neck, and it makes Zach buck hard beneath him.  Zach twists his head back, away from the camera, and growls, “Turn me over.”

Chris doesn’t have to be told twice.  He pulls out, only whimpering a little as the relatively cool air hits his cock, and sits back on his heels.  He doesn’t quite get the chance to turn Zach over – the other man accomplishes that all by himself, getting a leg on either side of Chris and pushing toward him until his ass rests on Chris’ thighs.  Chris risks a quick glance at Zach’s face and then can’t look away; Zach looks utterly debauched, his hair a sweaty mess and his eyes black with desire despite the bright lights.  His breath is coming fast, and when Chris slides into him, he throws his head back with such abandon that Chris can almost believe it’s for him and not the camera.

Chris has to wrap his arm under Zach’s hips to be able to thrust with any force, and once he’s found a steady rhythm, Zach starts to arch his back higher and higher.  Chris doesn’t figure out what Zach’s doing until he thrusts deep and Zach lets out an almighty howl.  Then Chris shifts his hold, supports more of Zach’s weight and does everything he can to keep that angle, because Zach is now babbling utter nonsense punctuated with _so good_ and _fuck_ and _don’t stop_.

It’s a straining position for both of them and Chris’ thighs are starting to shake, but Zach’s hand comes up and he starts stroking himself fast and rough.  “Gonna— God, fuck, gonna come.  Gonna fucking come,” he moans, mere seconds before he actually does, shooting all over his stomach and Chris’ muscles clench in sympathy.  Chris fucks him through it until Zach’s limbs starts to go limp – then he lowers Zach’s hips, shuts his eyes, and pounds into him with all the strength he’s got left.

He only barely remembers to pull out in time, letting Zach’s body fall back to the bed, and then Zach’s pushed up on his elbows, chanting, “Yeah, do it.  Mark me.  You’re so fucking close, I can see it.  C’mon, baby, do it.  Come all over me.  Soak me with it.”  And Jesus, how is Chris supposed to say no to that?  He moans as he feels himself start to tip over the edge, jerking himself hard to paint Zach’s belly with stripe after stripe, his own cum mixing with Zach’s and fuck if that isn’t the hottest thing ever.

As soon as he’s done, Zach’s rolling up to crush their mouths together in a hard, messy kiss that steals whatever breath Chris had left.  His legs finally give out and he topples forward onto Zach, panting heavily into his mouth, spent cock actually twitching a little at the sweet filthiness of the sweat and spunk smeared between their bodies.  They rest their foreheads together for a long moment, Chris closing his eyes and reveling in the press of skin to skin as his heart rate descends to something less punishing.

Until, that is, Zach rolls away beneath him and goes over to shut the camera off.

Chris ends up face first in the sweaty sheets wondering what the hell just happened.  He doesn’t move a muscle as Zach shuts off the lights one by one, then picks up his discarded shirt to clean himself off.  Then he sits on the edge of the bed – rather primly, all things considered – and folds the shirt over to a clean surface, offering it to Chris.  He sits up and accepts the shirt, not knowing what else to do, as Zach is looking pretty fixedly at a spot just over Chris’ right shoulder.  Apparently his pre-porn bravado is a little harder to maintain when Chris is sitting right next to him in the sudden dimness, their sweat still cooling on his body.

“So I think that was, y’know, okay,” Zach mumbles, half-heartedly attempting to tug the sheets back into some semblance of order.  The unused condom falls out and hits the floor.  “We can look over it later, if you want.  Or not.  Then we’ll just, I dunno, see what JJ can do with it, clean up the sound.  And we’ll have to bleep out that part when I said your name.  Or not, bleep, but, y’know, blank it out or something.”

“Zach,” Chris hazards when Zach stops to take a breath.  “That was… good.”

He bites his lip, still not exactly looking at Chris.  “Well, we only have the one camera angle.  I was thinking maybe we could, um, go back and shoot some close-ups later, but only if you wanted to, don’t feel like you have to—”

“No, I mean it was _good_.  Like, it felt good.  I liked it.”

“That’s, um, good,” says Zach dumbly.  So dumbly, in fact, that Chris can’t find it in himself to feel awkward anymore.

“Zach, we just fucked – pretty spectacularly, at least on my end – and I told you I liked it and all you can say is ‘that’s good’?  What the fuck?”

That gets Zach’s dander up.  “What the fuck do you want me to say?”

“How about ‘we should have been doing this all along’?  Or ‘wanna do it again sometime’?  Or ‘fuck, Chris, I don’t know about you, but I just came like a fucking freight train and I think there might be something to this sex thing’?”

Zach gapes, but it’s the good kind.  The kind where he grabs the pillow off the bed and makes every attempt to smother Chris with it.  “You fucker.  This was your first time with a guy – you really think you were that good?”

“Yes!” Chris cries, only it comes out more as “Ymmmph!” against the pillow.  He finally gets one of his fists to connect with something soft and bruiseable on Zach’s torso and tosses the pillow away.  Since Zach is wheezing a little and clutching his side, it’s fairly easy for Chris to tackle him back to the bed and shove his tongue down his throat.  The kiss starts as a fight, licks and bites replacing their usual bickering, but gradually turns into something warmer.  Eventually, Chris rolls off of Zach and they lay side by side, legs still tangled as they stare up at the ceiling.

“Seriously though,” says Zach, ever the auteur.  “Close-ups.”


End file.
